


Life Lesson

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world can be a cruel teacher. There are two kinds of people in the world. Those that learn the lesson and become stronger, and those that never learn the lesson at all. Luffy had the learn the most important one at a young age in the cruelest way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lesson

The world can be the cruelest teacher a human being can learn from, but its lessons valuable. In the world there were two types of people in Ace’s opinion in regards to this. There were those that tried to learn the lesson no matter how painful and in the end made them stronger. The other was a person who coward and caved in and never learned from the experience.

His brother Luffy had gone through a lesson of the world when he was younger when most of the village kids picked on him for being a Devil Fruit user. Ace had helped him through comfort, but this was something Luffy had to learn on his own. Anyone else would think a seven year old would cave in and not learn…Luffy proved them wrong. He got up off the ground and began learning the lesson the world had thrown at him.

And he had learned it…and gained a great deal and became stronger for it.

As Ace watched his brother and his crew interact as they crossed the Arabasta desert he had to smile. Yes Luffy more then learned that lesson.

_You’re friends will accept you for who you are._


End file.
